La Nueva Generación
by Breyaui
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 10 años desde que la guerra terminó. El mundo mágico goza de la tranquilidad. No se sabe bien qué fue lo que pasó en la batalla final, pero ya nadie tiene miedo a pronunciar el nombre de aquel hechicero que acechaba en otras épocas. Dic


Dentro de unos días comenzará mi primer año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al que fueron mis padres. Por mi cabeza rondan todo tipo de sensasiones, incluso el miedo. Que decepción sería si el sombrero seleccionador me pone en otra casa...mi familia...todos ellos se descepcionarán.br Aunque realmente no estoy seguro de querer ser un Slytherin; lo lamento mucho por mis padres, pero creo que pertenezco a otro 'lado'.br Hace mas o menos una decada, la mayor parte de los magos que iban a parar a slytherin terminaban siendo magos tenebrosos, seguidores del malvado hechicero que acechaba en ese momento, Lord Voldemort; la gente ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre. Ahora que fue derrotado, nos es indiferente, pero muchos temen que haya un nuevo "Innombrable"; por supuesto, si lo hay, sera un slytherin. Siempre he sospechado que la anterior generación de mi familia estaba vinculada con Voldemort, no llego a pensar que hayan sido mortifagos, pero creo que estaban de acuerdo con que hay que eliminar a los magos de sangre impura, los hijos de muggles. No creo que sigan pensando eso mis padres, ellos no estan de acuerdo con todo lo que hizo Voldemort, o eso espero, pero se que son buena gente, no se pasarian al lado oscuro si hay un nuevo Innombrable. Pero el hecho de que por muchas generaciones mi familia sea slytherin, me obliga a mi también a serlo. En estos ultimos años la rivalidad entre slytherin y gryffindor continuó igual que siempre, y mis padres estan muy desosos de que siga la tradición familiar.

* * *

Era ya casi la medianoche mientras Jeklin Forems escribía en una especie de diario que le había regalado una de sus tías. Le gustaba de vez en cuando escribir lo que iba pasando por su cabeza, aunque después, por desconocido motivo, arrancaba la hoja y la tiraba a la basura.  
Jeklin era un chico de 10 años, de familia de magos, que ese año empezaba a cursar en Hogwarts. brTenía pelo y ojos negros y era amante de la música muggle, la cual conocía por medio de unos vecinos muggles de los cuales se había hecho muy amigo en los últimos años. Eso nunca había causado mucha gracia a su familia, que era de sangre tan pura como los legendarios Black o Malfoy. Pero no le impedían tomar sus decisiones, aunque el a veces temía defraudarlos.  
Guardó el diario abajo de la almohada y se rindió ante el sueño. Al otro día irían a comprar los libros, túnicas, y demás cosas que necesitaría para Hogwarts. Iba a acompañarlo su hermano, Mathew, quien había terminado de cursar en Hogwarts hacía ya dos años y desde ese momento trabajaba en el dpto de deportes del Ministerio de la Magia.

* * *

Jek! vamos, despiértate!  
Jeklin oía lejanos los llamados de su madre. Se levantó y miró su despertador: eran las 9. Rápidamente se vistió, se peinó, y se reunió con el resto de su familia para desayunar.  
En la cocina olía a quemado: su tío, quién vivía con ellos, había intentado cocinar al estilo muggle.  
-Adriem! qué haces? otra vez con esas cosas- Exclamó Susan, la madre de Jeklin- ya te lo he dicho mil veces: eres un MAGO, nunca podrás aprender las costumbres muggles, además, sigues intentando llamar la atención de la muchachita de la tienda de golosinas muggle...cómo se llama? krosco? como sea, de esa forma no lograrás nada, dile la verdad, que eres mago, y nos ahorramos estos enchastres.  
-Susan, deja de quejarte ya por favor, esto se arregla fácilmente- dijo desde el living el padre de Jeklin, y al instante hizo un movimiento de la varita y el desastre que el pobre Adriem había causado se limpió en un segundo.

Susan hizo aparecer unas tostadas, mermelada, manteca, un budín, jugo de calabaza y café. Enseguida todos se sentaron a desayunar.  
Todos menos Mathew, que no había dado señales de existencia.  
-Ma, dónde esta Mathew, no lo he visto salir de su habitación

Ah, menos mal que me hiciste acordar, tu hermano no va a poder acompañarte al Callejón Diagon, surgió una reunión en el dpto de deportes y tuvo que salir antes. Lo lamento Jeklin pero creo que tendrás que ir solo. Tu tío se ofreció a llevarte hasta allí antes de ir a trabajar, podrás arreglartelas?  
-Claro, no hay problema- dijo, muy seguro

El señor y la señora Forems también trabajaban. John y Susan eran ambos sanadores, por supuesto trabajaban en San Mungo. Incluso se habían conocido allí.  
El tío de Jeklin, Adriem, era jugador profesional de quidditch, pero no era muy conocido.

Ya eran las 9:20, Jeklin se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar su lista y su baúl, que solo contenía algo de ropa muggle y algunos objetos mas. Como vivía bastante lejos de londres, pasaría una noche en el Caldero Chorreante, ya que al otro día tomaría el tren en la estación King Cross para ir a Hogwarts.  
Era la primera vez que pasaría todo un día y una noche solo, aunque sus padres le habían pedido al cantinero de el Caldero Chorreante, que era amigo suyo, que lo vigilaran. Jeklin era muy chico todavía para quedarse solo, pero él confiaba en que se las arreglaría; además, no había peligro alguno.

Cuando bajó, su tío ya estaba en la puerta esperandolo. Se acerco y le sacó el baúl, el cual llevo a la parte trasera del auto. Jeklin estaba ya acostumbrado a ese medio de transporte, su tío lo llevaba a recorrer barrios muggles, los cuales al niño le parecían aburridos "¿la gente usa sus escobas para barrer? oh, pobres"  
Ese día no viajaban con los polvos flu, por medio de la chimenea, porque la red flu estaba con algunos problemas y se había advertido a todos los magos que no la utilicen o irían a parar a cualquier parte.  
El auto arrancó "esto es super lento, hasta una nimbus 2000 lo pasaría". Esquivaron algunos autos, ese día no había mucho tráfico. Adriem era pésimo manejando, pero no quedaba otra. En media hora llegaron a Londres, y se dirigieron al antiguo bar que todos los muggles pasaban por desapercibido. br-Bueno Jek, aquí te dejo, que tengas mucha suerte. Recuerda que tu madre dijo que envíes una lechuza antes de partir en el Expreso de Hogwarts, para saber que todo está bien, de acuerdo?  
-Si pero...si no tengo le..- br-Oh, cierto, te prestaré a Ra, pero sólo por esta vez. Cuidala mucho. br-Gracias, adiós br-Que tengas un excelente año!

Adriem se dirigió al auto y se despidió de su sobrino por última vez sacando la mano por la ventanilla.  
Uno de los cantineros se le acercó. A Jeklin le pareció conocerlo de algún lado, tal vez había visto su cabeza en la chimenea hablando con su padre, quién sabe.  
-Tú eres Jeklin verdad- preguntó el cantinero mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Eh...si...- respondió con algo de timidez. El cantinero le sonrió. Parecía bastante joven, no tenía mas de 25 años.  
-Tu madre me ha enviado una lechuza hace un rato diciendo que pasarías una noche en el caldero chorreante, asi que bienvenido. Déjame que te ayude con esto.- Contestó amablemente mientras cargaba el baúl de Jeklin.  
-Gracias

Comenzaron a dirigirse al interior del bar. Jeklin estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre.  
-Oh, me había olvidado de presentarme: yo soy Brian Levlinski, trabajo aquí en el Caldero Chorreante- se detuvo ante una pared y movió los ladrillos de forma tal que se comenzó a abrir una entrada hacia otra parte del bar. Era la primera vez que Jeklin entraba por alli, ya que siempre habían utilizado los polvos flu para ir al Callejón Diagon.


End file.
